VOIDED - Conflict in Gaza
Damascus and Lebanon's Casus belli This conflict started after Israel's response to multiple uprisings and attacks in the Gaza strip following the USA moving it's embassy to Jerusalem. This response was to close off the Gaza strip with IDF soldiers and move all inhabitants out of the territory. This response was followed by anger from Lebanon and the newly formed Roman Damascus Empire whom saw the action was a territory grab and a means of aggression against them as well as a move onto the sovereignty of Palestine. Following this small period of stress, plans were made by Roman Damascus and Lebanon to declare war on Israel due to it's uncovered war crimes. These war crimes were discovered by Roman Damascus's leader Justinian Papadakis whom released them to Lebanon's leader Michel Aoun, both of the leaders called for war with Justinian making a statement of war being declared soon after. The Conflict turns hot Following this declaration of war, Damascan soldiers crossed the border of Israel at an extremely fast pace first moving into Golan heights which had caught the Israelis off guard resulting in a quick first victory for Roman Damascus. Following this, the Damascan army moved towards Nazareth with a full force of armor and mechanized infantry. Within 5 hours after the battle in Golan Heights, The Damascan army had begin to siege Nazareth, but had immediately come into hard realization that the IDF soon had them cornered from all sides in the city and were forced to pull their forces out, as both sides suffered many losses. Following this retreat the Damascan's not wanting to their lose their speed quickly rearmed and attempted again but were quickly faced with another hard defense from the IDF and IAF. The Damascan army was forced to retreat to the outskirts of Nazareth as the IDF continued to push forward. The Damascan's fall back Following this obvious show of force, the IDF continue to chase the Damascan army out of Israel and into the outskirts of Golan Heights. This development causes the Damascan army to prepare for another siege of Nazareth but in the meantime focuses on air attacks as they lay siege to Israel's air defense fleet in order to give themselves air superiority allowing for airstrikes on Nazareth. The Damascan air force destroys half of the Israeli air defenses but looses a quarter of it's air force involved in the invasion. The 3rd battle of Nazareth Finally with most of the way cleared the Dasmascan military moves back into the outskirts of Nazareth and begins to bombard the city from the air and from the ground. The IDF is able to defend well but is losing ground slowly as the Damascan air force hits vital areas and supply caches. Artillery lays waste to IDF assets and eventually leads the way for the Damascan military to push fully into Nazareth. 10 more hours later and the Damascan military has taken Nazareth. VOIDED Though after this development, Staff Member and Owner of The Marching Nations, NitroTech stepped into the chat and called for the conflict to be completely voided as it was never authorized by any Staff or Game Masters. Following this, NitroTech made it an official rule on the Handbook section of the server, that all conflicts/wars must be authorized by Staff as to avoid more conflicts like this and The Franco-Russian Naval Conflict. Category:Voided Conflicts Category:Conflicts Category:Wars